1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a display unit, an information-processing method, and a computer product.
2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital still cameras, portable telephones equipped with a digital camera, and the like are in widespread use as a media of image information. These apparatuses can provide various functions by handling the image information as electronic data.
An on-screen display (OSD) function is one of those functions, so far used as a user interface. According to the OSD function, icons that indicate device states and operating conditions, characters, or the like are displayed in superimposition on a main image on a display screen. Based on these icons and the like that indicate a set operation mode of the device and give guidance to a device user, the user can interact with the device.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-146234 discloses a conventional example of a device having the OSD function. The invention described in this publication relates to a digital camera. The digital camera has a mode of reproducing and displaying image data stored in a memory card, and a mode of displaying a photographed image through the digital camera. Image data and character data showing a counter, a date, a photographing condition, and the like are combined, and the combined data are displayed on a screen of a liquid crystal display device (LCD) as a display unit. The invention disclosed in this publication has an object of securing a normal display by avoiding a difference of sizes between character data displayed on the screen attributable to different scan speeds between the display modes.
Digital cameras, portable telephones, and the like having relatively small displays have the OSD function which is used as the user interface. Further, in recent years, these devices have various functions based on the progress of advanced multiple functions. In this situation, many icons are displayed on the screen of a limited size; therefore individual icons need to be small.
When the icons are small, characters that are set on the screen have poor visibility because of garbled display. The user cannot confirm the own setting, and may make an erroneous setting of functions. When display sizes of the characters are increased to avoid the poor visibility, these characters may hinder the display of base image data. Further, all the icons cannot be displayed because of the large size.